Heero's Cooking Skill
by Nagisa Sumeragi
Summary: Duo kelaparan dan tak ada makanan! gimana iniii? dan siapa yang akan memasak saat 2 tahun perayaan insiden Mariemaia? ga bisa bikin summary nih... baca aja deh! *PLAK anywaay.. please review!


Heero's Cooking Skill

:: A Gundam Wing Fanfiction Archive ::

Disclaimer:

Gundam Wing bukan punya gw.

Summary:

Duo kelaparan dan dirumah mereka tak ada makanan!

Apa yang akan Heero lakukan? Lalu, siapa yang akan memasak pada pesta 2 tahun insiden Mariemaia!??? Sapa aja boleee *plak

* * *

Heero's Cooking Skill

:: By Shirogane Naoya ::

-Evening, Rumah Dinas Heero dan Duo –

" LAPAAAARR~~~~~~!!!! "

Terdengar teriakan tanda lapar dari mantan pilot Deathschyte, Duo Maxwell. (A/N: berisik lu Duo -dilempar- )

" Di kulkas cuma ada mentega….bawang putih…bawang merah…sosiiis… telur…susu…--"

" JANGAN AMBIL SUSU MILIKKU LAGI DUO" Heero mengancam dari depan televisi

" Tapi aku lapaar`~~~~ beli diluar yuk! " Duo udah kagak tahan, akhirnya dia ngajak mantan pilot Wing Zero untuk pergi beli diluar.

" emang ga ada apa2 di kulkas? " Tanya Heero sambil berjalan ke kulkas

Duo dan Heero memang tinggal bersama di rumah dinas mereka di Bumi. Kata Relena sih tanda terima kasih telah membantu menuntaskan kasus Mariemaia.

" ga ada apa2…. Susu milikmu untukku ya?? Pleaseee????? " Duo akhirnya mau memelas agar diberi

" kau pegang susu milikku dan akan ada lubang di kepala-mu " Heero mengancam sambil menodongkan pistol yang muncul entah darimana

" iiih…. Heero peliiit~"

" hn "

" Pleasee??? "

" enggak "

" Pleaseeeeeee????? "

" enggak "

" PLEASEEE???? " Duo makin memelas sambil memakai tampang Puppy Dog eyes miliknya yang……. Enggak terkenal -ditembak-

" enggak Duo, ngotot amat sih "

" aahh…. Andai Hilde ada di siiiniii~~ minta masakin deeh~~ tapi… Hilde kan enggak bisa masak… cape deh gw.. Heero, Relena bisa masak ga?? "

" iya kenapa, enggak kenapa? "

" bisa apa enggak??? "

" emang kenapa ? "

" dia kan pacarmu….. masa kamu ga tauu??? "

Memang, semenjak kejadian Mariemaia para Gundam Pilot berani menyatakan perasaan mereka pada orang2 yang mereka cintai, yang pertama adalah Duo. Dia mengajak Hilde nonton dan mengatakannya pada Hilde kalau dia sangat menyukai gadis berambut gelap itu. Yang kedua adalah Trowa, yang menyatakan cintanya pada Cathrine setelah sirkus perdana mereka. Lalu Quatre, yang menyatakan 'itu' pada Dorothy beberapa hari setelah Mariemaia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kemudian Wu Fei yang meminta Sally Po menjadi pacarnya saat memantau keadaan sekitar pegunungan. Kemudian Milliardo yang mengajak Noin untuk bertunangan. Heero? Butuh paksaan dari Duo dan Dorothy untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Relena Peacecraft Darlian.

" kamu ga akan mau memakan masakan Relena. "

" kenapa? "

" ……… "

Flashback-

" _Heero, aku mencoba mambuatkanmu Sup. Kan kamu sakit… " _

_Saat itu Heero memang sedang demam tinggi dan Duo sedang Kencan sama Hilde, jadi Relena yang harus merawat kekasihnya itu_

" _sup? Kau bisa masak, Relena? "_

"_y-yaah….cobain deh "_

" _hn "_

_Dan saat Heero mencoba sesendok Sup buatan Relena…_

" _uukh… "_

" _eeh?! Kenapa Heero??! "_

_BLEK!_

_Heero pingsan saudara-saudara!_

" _Heero?! Heero?! "_

" _Re..Relena…. kamu masukin apaan ke sup-nya?! "_

" _eh itu… aku coba2 masukin Paracetamol biar pusing-nya mereda.. terus biar enak aku coba masukin Salsa dan Tabasco didalamya… "_

" =.=U…._Relena Peacecraft Darlian, kamu mulai besok harus kursus masak! "_

End of Flashback-

" Haaah?! Sup dimasukin paracetamol, salsa, dan Tabasco??!? "

" hh…. Demamku bukannya turun malah sembuh2… "

" hih… gimana niih… lapeer… "

" yaudah! Biar aku aja yang masak! " akhinya Heero mau juga memasak

" kau bisa masak Heero?! " Duo enggak percaya kalau Heero Yuy, sang 'Perfect Soldier' bisa memasaaak?!??

" hn. "

" kau bisa memasak!? "

" yaiyalah bodoh, selama 7 tahun aku hidup sendirian tahu, aku masak dan ngapa-ngapain sendiri"

" jadi…. Yang yang nyetrika baju itu.. "

" gue "

" masak ? "

" gue "

" kencan? "

" elu "

" seriuuus!!! "

" emang elu kan? Tiap hari jalan2 mulu ma Hilde "

" horee!!!! "

" di kulkas ga ada banyak, bisanya bikin Nasi Goreng aja. Gak apa2? "

" apapun lah! "

" oke "

_Beberapa saat kemudian…._

" baunya enak…. "

" nih, udah jadi. "

" _Itadakimaassuu!!! _"

" itadakimasu "

"…….!!! Anjrit! Enak banget Heero! Lu jago masak ternyata! "

" hn "

" asiiiik….. acara besok lu aja yang masak yak! "

" lah? Kok gue? Kan Relena udah pesan catering "

" biariiin!! Biar mereka tahu, Heero Yuy sang 'Perfect Soldier' bisa memasak! "

" terserah loe deh "

" Heero, Tambah! "

" hn "

* * *

" Tambah lagii!!! "

* * *

" Tambaah!! "

" Duo, udah! Gue juga laper nih! "

* * *

" minumnya susu!! "

" itu susu punya gue!!!! "

* * *

" kenyaaang~~~ "

" dah kenyang? "

" yoi. Thanks bro makanannya! "

" hn "

" besok mau masak apa aja Heero?? "

" hm….. apa ya? Enaknya apa? "

" Daging panggang!!!! Terus…. Ayam Bakaar!! "

" boleh juga, jadi besok kamu yang Bantu aku masak! Terus… besok kita belanja perlengkapan, "

" berees boos! "

" Mission Accepted "

* * *

Keesokan Harinya….

" Hildeee sayangkuuu~~!!!! Babee!!! " Duo memanggil kekasihnya itu

" Selamat datang, semua "

" Hai Heero " Relena menyapa Heero

" hei, semua " kali ini giliran Wu Fei yang menyapa mereka semua

" terima kasih telah memperbolehkan ku ikut datang " bahkan Mariemaia juga datang!

" anggaplah rumah sendirii~~ " ajak Duo

" hmm… baunya enak….. " tampaknya Dorothy mencium sesuatu

" iya ya… bau Daging… " Quatre juga mencium bau yang sama

" ada bau ayam jugaa…. " kali ini Cathrine dan Trowa yang mencium bau enak

" hmm… enak ya? Siapa yang memasak? " Tanya Mariemaia

" bau bisa saja menipu. Kita cicipi saja" ajak Sally dan Milliardo. Dan disisi lain Heero agak merasa tersinggung

" tenang Bro, kita lihat saja reaksi mereka "

" hn "

" enak sekali! Siapa yang memasak semua ini!? " Noin tampaknya kagum sekali

" iya! Jauh beda dengan masakanku! " Relena sepertinya menyukai masakan yang dibuat Heero

" Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!? " Wu Fei bingung akan siapa yang memasak Daging panggan yang enak ini

" mau tahuu??? Ini nih yang masak! " Duo menunjuk Heero yang lagi bawa piring

" HEERO?! " mereka semua tidak percaya kalau Heero Yuy, si cowok pendiam Pilot Wing Zero yang _Stoic _itu pandai memasak!??!?!?

" ti.. tidak bisa dipercaya…." Mariemaia menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya

" beneran kamu yang masak, Agent yuy?? " Lady Une tak percaya

" terserah mau percaya atau enggak. Tapi memang aku yang masak "

" Buuseeeett……. "

" haha! Pada ga percaya kan?! Aku aja baru tahu kemarin! " kata Duo bangga

" jadi yang pertama nyicipin masakan Heero itu kamu Duo?! " kata Relena enggak percaya

" iya dong! Gue kan serumah ma pacarmu ini! "

" Heero…. Tambah!! "

" hn "

* * *

" TERIMA KASIH MAKANANNYA!! "

" woow… beneran, enak banget! " Noin memuji2 masakan Heero

" hn "

" Heero, lain kala ajari aku memasak ya? " Relena meminta Heero untuk mengajarinya memasak

" kan ada koki di rumahmu "

" maunya kamu aja "

" koki aja "

" kamu ajaa~~ " paksa Relena

" …….. Fine, baiklah " Heero akhirnya mau juga mengajari Relena memasak

" benarkaah?!? "

" iya "

" terimakasih! " dengan itu Relena memberi Heero sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi cowok keren itu

" …. Ya. Sama2 "

* * *

Yak! Itulah fanficke 4 sayaaa!!!

Gimana? Baguuuss???

Kalau banyak yang mau, aku bikin sequel-nya!

Hahahahahaha Heero bisa masak!? Saya aja ga tau bener apa kagak tuh!

Cuma yaaaa.. terinspirasi dari kue aja. Trus mikir :

" Heero bisa masak ga yaaa??? "

Akhirnya lahirlah fan-fic gaje ini!

Horeee!!! -bersorak-

Anyway… please Review!

:: _Shirogane Naoya _::


End file.
